Een ontwakende stad, een ontluikend idee
by wendela
Summary: Lerouxbased. Na alle gebeurtenissen in PerrosGuirec maakt Erik een ochtendwandeling door Parijs, en overdenkt de mogelijkheden een bepaalde kroonluchter te laten vallen.


This is the Dutch translation of "**a Meditation in Paris**".

Waar dacht Erik aan na Perros-Guirec, voordat hij Christine mee naar beneden nam? Een korte wandeling door zijn hoofd, en een korte wandeling door de keizerin onder de wereldsteden.

**Disclaimer/credits:** I do not own Erik, all credits go to Gaston Leroux. I do not own Paris (doh). And I do not own 'the Jewel song' by Charles Gounod, Marguerite's Aria in his opera 'Faust'.

**Een ontwakende stad, een ontwakend idee.**

Alle dromen zijn vervaagd…alle tranen opgedroogd…enkel slaap zou mijn gedachten geruststellen…en slaap is wat niet komt. Ik ben uit mijn donkere hol gekropen voor een simpele wandeling buiten. Maanlicht- maar in vergelijking met het duistere krocht waar ik me gewoon ben op te houden, lijkt het wel daglicht. De maan is maar een smal streepje, niet eens een sikkeltje. Het is stil buiten, zo teder en stil. De lucht zelf lijkt wel te ademen van tederheid. Het is laat in de herfst nu, maar dat is niet te merken aan de temperatuur. En warm achter dat masker… de straten zijn verlaten, geen ziel laat zich buiten zien op dit onchristelijke uur. Laat- of eigenlijk, heel vroeg. Ik trek het af. Dat stuk gezichtsbedekking is alleen maar comfortabel als er nieuwsgierige ogen rondloeren.

Christine gelooft in mij. Zo onschuldig, in de ban van mijn goddeloze stem. Kleine Christine… er is geen engel, er is geen engel, maar ze weet het niet. Ze zoekt naar een engel die huist in mijn stem. Ik weefde een spinnenweb van muziek rond haar ziel, terwijl zij dacht dat het haar eigen beslissing was, om toegewijd te zijn aan haar engel. Is dat niet de grootste goocheltruc die ik ooit deed? Christine, Christine… ze kan zich niet voorstellen hoe sterk ik naar haar verlang. Naar alles aan haar, alles aan Christine, met haar toewijding en passie voor muziek.

Nu betreed ik de Tulerieën, de tuinen van het Louvre. Ooit strikt verboden voor iedereen, behalve degenen die in directe nabijheid van de koning stonden. Nu een openbaar park, open voor iedereen die wat verstrooing wenst. Het park is leeg op dit moment, alle touristen en dagjesmensen zijn weg. Ik probeer me voor te stellen hoe zij overdag hier rond zwermen als een plaag sprinkhanen. Als ik in de tuin stap klinkt er geen enkel geluid. En ik stap in de regenplassen, die een paar uur eerder ontstonden. Wat houd ik van zulke vredige stilte! Heel soms durf ik zulke wandelingen te maken, op lege uren als deze, als alle nachtbrakers eindelijk zijn gaan slapen maar alle vroege vogels nog op 1 oor liggen. Ik waag het niet om mijn ondergrondse koningkrijk te verlaten en boven rond te lopen als een doodgewoon mens, overdag! Ik loop naar de rand van een vijver en laat mijn handen langzaam door het water glijden. Terwijl de kou langs mijn polsen naar boven kruipt, zink ik weg in gedachten.

Mijn demonen laten me niet met rust, en nu al helemaal niet. Als ik van een afstand kijk, lijkt de hele zaak waanzin. Ik ben gek van liefde, ik, componist, architect, overwinnaar van illusies… als een liefde-zieke puppy. Ze is niet meer dan een kind nog, en zal dat altijd blijven. Het was ook waanzin om me zo ver van mijn schuilplaats te wagen, helemaal naar Perros-Guirec, alleen voor haar. Ik had mezelf beloofd om nooit meer naar boven te komen. Maar zij vroeg of haar engel met haar mee wou gaan…en alleen voor haar vertrok ik, zonder er ook maar een 2e keer over na te denken. Als een ordinaire burgerman op een zakenreisje. Als ik weer de zorg voor haar geluk op me wil nemen, moet ze bij me zijn. Maar die gedachte is ook verwarrend. Ik verdwaal in mijn eigen hoofd! Om je eigen weg niet te kunnen vinden is hulpeloosheid, en hulpeloosheid is frustrerend.

Ben ik niet een magiër? Ha, ik kan dingen te voorschijn laten komen vanuit het niets en ze weer laten verdwijnen met de kleinste beweging van mijn hand. Ik kan deuren openen en sluiten die niet eens zichtbaar zijn, ik kan dingen maken die geen mens zich voor kan stellen. Misschien is het beter voor de wereld van ijdelheid en spiegels niet te weten van mijn kennis. Hoe zouden ze me ooit kunnen begrijpen zonder hun verstand te verliezen- wat het dan ook is dat zij verstand noemen. Er zijn slechts 3 dingen die ik niet kan doen… Ik kan geen bezit nemen van een ander mens z'n ziel…ik kan het monster niet laten verdwijnen…en ik zal nooit iemands hart kunnen veroveren. Nee, wacht…Erik…waarom kom je nu met dat belachelijke idee van een 'monster', waar komt dat vandaan.. je weet donders goed dat het je eigen gezicht is.

Ik laat mijn handen zachtjes door het water glijden. Een houten eend drijft op de golfjes die verschijnen op het wateroppervlak. Er zijn er meer van in de vijver. Vanuit één of andere beschermende gedachte vond de keizer dat die nep-beesten vermakend zouden zijn voor het pleps dat overdag bezit neemt van het park. Belachelijk! Een keizer die zijn volk houten eenden geeft! En wat de rest van dit prachtige ontworpen park al niet gekost moet hebben… waarom spendeerde hij zijn geld niet aan wat nuttige voorzieningen, inplaats van de hele stad af te breken en opnieuw op te bouwen tot het één grote reclamestunt presenteerde van de staatskas? Het lijkt, hoe hoger mensen op de sociale ladde staan, hoe stommer ze zijn. Zoals dat burggraafje! Bij de gedachte aan _die snotneus_ duw ik sadistisch de houten eend met z'n hoofd onderwater. De schedels die ik naar hem gooide op Perros-Guirec… zijn gezicht toen hij het mijne zag… de kleine avonturier vond zichzelf zo slim! Eén blik op mij en je kon hem wegdragen, zijn broek volschijtend als een baby. Haha! He werd 's morgens gevonden, te ontdaan om uit zichzelf terug te lopen. Hij moet daar verscheidene uren gelegen hebben. Ik wil echt niet weten waar z'n broek naar rook… ik wou dat hij doodgevroren was op die begraafplaats.

Aan de andere kant van de rivier beginnen de klokken van de Notre Dame te luiden. Het klinkt vreemd verstorend boven de doodstille stad. Hoe laat is het nu? 5 uur, 6 uur 's morgens? Hoe lang heb ik hier gezeten? Parijs word wakker. Ik moet terug voordat ik een arme donder een hartaanval bezorg. Wanneer ik de eend loslaat, springt het weer terug op het water, met dezelfde hersenloze stomme glimlach op z'n kop. Zal die burggraaf net zo te voorschijn springen iedere keer dat ik probeer hem uit de weg te ruimen? Hij heeft niets geleerd van het lesje dat ik hem bijbracht op Perros-Guirec. Hij heeft al geprobeerd opnieuw contact met haar te zoeken. Maar zij negeerd hem. Goede, gehoorzame Christine! Ze is zo toegewijd aan haar engel! Hoe erg wens ik dat ze ook toegewijd zou zijn aan Erik… Christine… alleen de gedachte aan haar brengt al een golf van pijn en verlangen, die ik snel onder moet duwen. _Ik zou mijn ziel verkopen voor liefde._ Eén keer maar, eén liefde, één leven naast het mijne…maar mijn ziel is niets waard. Het zou niet genoeg zijn om die prijs mee te betalen. Liefde…gewoon één enkele liefde… en wat voor nut heb ik nu helemaal van mijn ziel?

Ik heb alles klaar gemaakt voor als zij zou komen. Als ik haar ooit zou toestaan om mijn wereld binnen te gaan… Ik weet niet of ik dat wel moet doen. Het was meer de idiote realisatie van een kinderlijke droom dan het werkelijk voorbereiden van de aankomst van een gast. Een heel geliefde, gewaardeerde gast... ik heb een lege kamer gemeubileerd, mijn huis is groot genoeg. Alles heb ik erin gezet wat ze zou kunnen waarderen. Alle kleding, schoenen die ze nodig zou kunnen hebben. Van alles het mooiste dat ik vinden kon, voor haar niets minder dan het beste. Het meest tere fluweel, kant, satijn… zojuist nog voordat ik wegging voor dit wandelingetje, heb ik mijn handen door de materialen laten glijden, me verbeeldend hoe mooi ze zal zijn als ze ze zou dragen. Ik zou haar zo graag dit alles willen geven…haar overladen met geschenken! Zoals ik doe snotneus overlaadde met een berg schedels op Perros-Guirec!

Maar Christine, wat zou je doen als ik je mijn domein binnen leid? Zul je bang zijn…geschokt…verrast…betoverd…onder de indruk…gelukkig? Ik zal je beschermen, ik zal je altijd beschermen- en je leren om de waarheid te begrijpen van zicht en gehoor. In mijn ondergrondse koningkrijk zul je dat nodig hebben. Wacht, Christine, wacht: het is nog geen tijd om de weg te gaan die je naar mijn domein brengt. Je hebt eerst nog wat kennis nodig.

Een voor een verdwijnen de sterren in de donkere, fluweel-blauwe lucht, en maken plaats voor een magnifiek schouwspel van rozen, blauw, oranje, en zelfs enkele streken paars. Alsof een grootse artiest een meesterwerk schildert. En Parijs komt tot leven! Ik hoor de geluiden van de levende wezend om me heen, in hun huizen, ontwakend, een nieuwe dag beginnend, maar ze zijn nog niet zichtbaar. De straten zijn nog steeds leeg. Maar wie let er nu op een vreemdeling, gewikkeld in een donkere cape? Als ik de Tuilerieën verlaat, stamp ik met mijn laarzen in een berg afgevallen bladeren, nog nat van de regen. Ik kan het door mijn masker heen ruiken, dat ik terug gezet heb toen de zon opkwam. Nog nooit heeft één zonnestraal mijn dode huid aangeraakt. Ik loop terug over de Champ Elysees, langs het koninklijk paleis, het Louvre… als ik me omdraai, is de arc de Triumphe zichtbaar in de verte. In het licht van de opkomende zon staat het daar als een gigantische, duistere poortwachter, de zonsopgang en de ontwakende stad bekijkend, net als ik. Mijn bezorgde, verwarde stemming is vervangen door een lichtere gemoedstoestand nu. Enige tijd geleden nestelde een vreemd, huiveringwekkend idee zich in mijn hoofd, maar ik duwde het weg. Te…groot, te… overdreven. Enkel een echt monster zou met zoiets komen. Maar dan nog, alleen monsters wonen onder de grond en verstoppen zich in een hol, niet? Het idee maakt me enthousiast op een heel vreemde manier. Het visioen van een regen van glas en scherven heeft zich in mijn hoofd vastgezet.

Een eenzame zwerver verschijnt aan het eind van de straat. Het lijkt erop dat hij geen haast heeft, net als ik. We slenteren in elkaars richting. Plotseling is de man zich bewust van mijn aanwezigheid- kan hij mijn ogen voelen? Zijn hoofd schiet omhoog, hij staat still, voor een paar seconden. Dan draait hij zich om en gaat aan de andere kan van de straat lopen. Hij kan mijn gezicht niet zien, ik weet zeker van niet. De capuchon van mijn cape is te ver over mijn gezicht getrokken om niet meer dan een schaduw te laten zien. Daar heb ik mezelf van verzekerd. Nou, wat is er nu zo eng aan een eenzaam figuur, gewikkeld in een zwarte cape, die wat over staar slenterd? Het is nog maar vroeg in de morgen, er is niemand op straat, waar is hij nou bang voor? Maar het kan me niet echt heel erg schelen. Alsof het welzijn van anderen me ooit iets heeft kunnen schelen- niemand heeft zich ooit ook bekommerd om mij.

Nu kom ik in de buurt van Lafayette. De graven zijn enkele jaren geleden ontruimd, de begraafplats vervangen door mooie hotels en luxe winkelcentra. Maar de geur van de dood hangt er nog steeds rond- zou die ooit weggaan? De blije inwoners zijn zich niet bewust van die lucht: ze gaan te veel op hun eigen kleine bezigheidjes. Maar wanneer de straten verlaten zijn, zoals nu, is het behoorlijk doordringend. Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd of mijn reukvermogen beter is dan dat van de meeste mensen. Maar het is onmogelijk om de kracht van mensen hun ruikorgaan te vergeleken, niet? Haha. Vaak lijkt het of ik meer ruik dan anderen… bijna als een dier. Ik vraag me echt af wat het is om een neus te hebben. Ik heb nooit echt problemen zonder gehad, afgezien van die paar keer dat ik verkouden was, hahaha. Nou, Erik, je lijkt wel vrolijk vanmorgen! Lol maken over je eigen verminking. Maar dat maakt dingen makkelijker om te verdragen, niet? Jup, ik ben zowaar vrolijk, plotseling. Het valt me op dat er vogels zijn… net zo vroeg op als ik. En ik ruik de geuren van de markt hier vlakbij. Vers brood, bloemen, nieuw aankomende karren met groenten. De markt wordt al opgebouwd voor z'n allereerste vroege klanten. Ik houd zo van Parijs wanneer ze zo is als nu! Ik loop in de richting van de markt, opzij springend voor een passerende paard en wagen, nog net een vallende appel opvangend voor die de grond raakt. Ontbijt dan maar? Als ik geniet van de eerste hap in het verse fruit worden alle gedachten opzij gezet. Maar het is werkelijk tijd om terug te keren naar mijn grot, mijn hol. Weer verschuilend als een beest voor het licht van de beschaafde wereld. Mijn vrijwillige gevangenschap. Hoewel ik liever nog wat rondwandel en droom van liefde, licht en vrijheid. _Libera Me!_

Er zijn degenen die ronddwalen in de reflecties van spiegels. Zoals die stomme managers bijvoorbeeld, die niet eens proberen om om zich heen te kijken en alleen de illusies zien die ze willen zien. Madame Giry was zo makkelijk om te laten verdwalen in mijn truucjes dat ik problemen zou gaan hebben met het ding dat anderen een geweten noemen, als ik er één had gehad. Maar engelen hebben geen geweten nodig, toch? En dat Carlotta-mens… ow, bespaar me het luisteren naar dat mens, ze is afschuwelijk! Iedereen beschouwt haar als een groots zangeres. Ik zou nog betere geluiden kunnen produceren op een roestige metalen balk! Ik zou er tenminste gevoel instoppen. Nee, ik wil niets doen met deze La Carlotta maar ze zal een hele hoop problemen gaan krijgen als ze zichzelf niet discreet van het toneel verwijderd, vanavond. Zulke dingen gebeuren gewoon, mevrouw! Die nieuwe, onwillige managers worden ook uiterst irritant, ze werken me op mijn zenuwen. Waarom gehoorzamen ze me niet gewoon, zoals Debienne en Poligny? Lafaards waren dat… maar Moncharmin en Richard zijn onwetende idioten. Misschien moet ik ze een voorproefje geven van de wraak van het opera-spook. Een behoorlijk goed voorproefje. Of gewoon een harde, daverende Proef… iets dat z'n stempel achter zal laten. Iets dat hen uit hun schoenen zal laten springen en huiverend in een hoekje zal laten kruipen, te zwak om mij nog geens te negeren! Een plannetje kookt in mijn hoofd. Als ze het durven om nog eens Christine te vervangen door die arrogante vrouw… Christine speelt een uitstekende Siebel in Faust, maar ik wil haar weer opnieuw als Marguerite zien! Zij moet de ster zjn, de hoofdrol spelen, niets minder…. Niets minder voor de enige ster aan mijn firmanent.

Mijn hart springt op bij de herinnering aan haar debuut. Hoe haar stem de juwelen aria begon van Charles Gounod met die ene lange trillende nood… en toen hoe haar stem de hele zaal vulde!

_Ah! je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir,_

_Ah! je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir,_

En toen, hoe haar stem Marguerite's opwinding vertolkte…

_Est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi?_

En hoger klom…

_Réponds-moi, réponds-moi, Réponds, réponds, réponds vite!_

En weer daalde tot aan het punt dat Marguerite twijfelde of haar mooie verschijning wel echt was…

_Non! Non! ce n'est plus toi!_

_Non...non, ce n'est plus ton visage;_

_C'est la fille d'un roi;_

Mijn hart stroomde over! Ja, mijn christine, ja…je bent werkelijk de dochter van koningen…la fille d'un roi… het kind van de engelen!

_Ce n'est plus toi, ce n'est plus toi,_

_C'est la fille d'un roi;_

_Qu'on salut au passage!_

_Ah s'il était ici!…_

Woede borrelt op bij de gedachte aan die idioten en die jaloerse koe van een Carlotta, die in de weg staan van mijn diva en gaar triomf. Vooruit dan, mijne heren- als jullie niet genoeg verstand hebben om te zien wat er voor juweel recht voor jullie staat, zal er een ramp plaatsvinden die zijn weerga niet kent. En je zult duisternis onder ogen moeten zien- misschien zal dat je leren om echt te zien!

Ja, ja, ik zal mijn plan uitwerken als zij dat ook doen… ik gooi het klokhuis naar een stomme duif. Die vliegt angstig op met ruisende vleugels. Nu, meneer het opera-spook, terug naar je opera, en gedraag je weer als een fatsoenlijk spook! Ik 'ruis mijn eigen vleugels' en vlieg bijna terug naar de Rue Scribe. Parijs gaat op zijn grondvesten schudden!


End file.
